the_family_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Stitch (Lilo and Stitch)
Appearance Stitch looks exactly as is from the movie and show. Normally, his antennae and back spines are out, but it's fifty-fify whether all four arms are out. As an anthro (which he's in this form MOST of the time), he wears Hawaiian swim trunks the majority of the time. For anything more than just hanging out (like a date, going somewhere nice, out to public places, etc.), he usually wears black jeans and goes shirtless. He doesn't care for shoes, but when he does wears them, it's usually some kind of boots. Personality Stitch, as always, loves destroying things and terrorizing people, but usually holds back. He also lacks good behavioral skills in public places, but after a bit, he learned to control himself. He's very flirty with Skully and sometimes will show off for him by using his abilities (like superstrength, being bulletproof, etc.). On the same page, he can get a little carried away with his abilities, thinking he's invincible. Although no longer terrified of water, he still can't swim. Skully is in the process of trying to teach him how to swim, but having trouble due to Stitch's density not quite allowing him to swim. He loves to dance, play guitar (regular, electric, Spanish, and bass), and sing. Stitch has a love for sweets. When he talks, it's almost always in third person and often times, he puts words from his own language (Tantalog). Love and Romance Stitch is likely to fall for someone who he thinks is weird; in his eyes, weird is good, because it makes someone different and exciting. Romance-wise, he's pretty good due to his vast knowledge and food memory. However, he doesn't always have good manners, so he can cause problems. He'll often write songs and play guitar as a form of romance, but also loves a good dance or to cook for someone. He does have his spaceship and the only time he'll offer a ride in it is if he loves you. In love, he commonly refers to his lovers as his "boochiboo" which is Tantalog for "love". For flirting, he likes to run his claws along someone's body while looking at them. Otherwise, he's pretty direct about when he likes someone. Relationships *'Family' *'Lovers' #Skully #Lilo *'Friends' #Ratchet #Zim #Tak #Komodo *'Other' #Shizuo #Izaya #Toothless Abilities and Skills *'Abilities' **''Fireproof'' ***Stitch can withstand extreme heat, fire, and lava. Even with lava, his fur only becomes slightly singed. **''Bulletproof'' ***Stitch can't be killed with bullets; they simply bounce off or smash against him. **''Shockproof'' ***Stitch can't be killed with electricity. He can, however, be knocked out (but will quickly recover) and feel pain from it. **''Superstrength'' ***Stitch can lift things up to, but not over 3,000 times his size. This also allows him to be hit by cars and fall from extreme heights with minimal damage. **''Immortality'' ***Stitch doesn't age in appearance. **''Vaccuum-Proof'' ***Stitch can survive in space without oxygen. *'Skills' **''Flexible'' ***Stitch's skeleton allows him to be extremely flexible. He can roll into a ball and roll around if he wishes. **''Cooker'' ***Stitch knows over 372 recipes, but prefers Chinese food. **''Language Master'' ***Stitch can speak 20 different languages fluently, but prefers his own language. **''Databank'' ***Stitch is basically built in with a dictionary, a thesaurus, an encyclopedia, and an experiment catalogue (on his alien cousins). He also records every moment of his life in reserved part of his brain. He doesn't forget things. **''Driver'' ***Stitch can drive any sort of vehicle. This ranges from a tricycle to an extremely complicated spaceship. **''Wall Crawler'' ***Stitch can walk on vertical surfaces and upside down as well. **''Enhanced Jumper'' ***Stitch can jump several feet into the air without assistance from anything. **''Zoom'' ***Stitch can enhance his vision by "zooming" to get a closer look. **''Infrared'' ***Stitch can use heat vision to find anything that gives off heat or cold. **''Night Vision'' ***Stitch can see perfectly in the dark using night vision. **''X-Ray Vision'' ***Stitch can see through solid objects to see what's on the other side of it. **''Quick Thinker'' ***Stitch is an extremely fast thinker. He can figure out what to do in a complicated situation within seconds. He can also create things out of a bunch of junk and make it work within seconds or minutes (depending on how much work has to be done) **''Audio Aplifier'' ***Stitch can put his claw on a CD, record, or in a headphone jack and open his mouth to place sound like a speaker. He can also put wires to his claw and do the same thing. **''Enhanced Hearing'' ***Stitch can hear extremely well. This can be used against him if the noise is extremely loud. However, it only causes temporary deafness. **''Enhanced Smell'' ***Stitch can smell things from far away. **''Hand-To-Hand'' ***Stitch is extremely good with hand-to hand combat. He's also skilled at multi-tasking due to the ability to grow an extra pair of arms. Basic Theme Songs *Life Theme *Love Theme **Marilyn Manson - Running To The Edge Of The World *Sexual Theme *Fighting Theme Season-Based Theme Songs Additional Theme Songs Series Appearances Deaths References *'Expressions' Pissed (picture) Laughing (picture) Excited (picture) Comforting (picture) Smirk (picture) In Love (picture) Are You Kidding Me? (picture) Crying (picture) Lonely (picture) *'Behavior' Hugging (picture) Flirting (picture) Shy (animated gif) Greeting Others (animated gif) Giving Credit Where's It's Due "You, you, you!" (animated gif) Depressed (animated gif) Baking (animated gif) Grabbing A Soda (animated gif) Hula Dancing (animated gif) *'Fighting' Sword-Wielding (picture) *'Appearance' Classy Outfit (picture) Giant (picture) Punk Outfit (picture) Hawaiian Outfit (picture) Puss In Boots Outfit (picture) Gijinka (picture) Normal Appearance (Anthro) (picture) Suave, Cool, Punk, Spiritual, Normal, and Cute Looks (picture) Tantalog (His Language) Feeboogoo! = Bring it on! Aggaba! = Stop! Naga bootifa… = Not cool… Takka = Thanks Achi-baba = Friend Aka boocha! = Let me out! Ogata… = Ouch… Ah-chooga Moopa! = Everyone out! Crabba snabba = Uh oh Akootah! = Let's dig! Emba-chua = You said it Meeko dagga ingata poju naga naga! = I can catch an experiment without you! Naga-takabah! = No way! Goobaja! = Lets go! Eegalagoo = Wow Aka-choota = Gotta go Morcheeba = Very nice Naga = No Kata baka-dooka!? = May I be destructive!? Soka = Sorry Meega-o-itume! = Get away from me! Meega = Me Iky = Yuck Okie-taka = Okey-dokey Gaba? = What? Meega nala kweesta! = I will destroy! Kweesta = Destroy Meega naga kweesta! = I will not destroy! Tookie bah wah! = Lets get started! Iki bah bah! = Come on! Gaba ika tasoopa? = What’s the big deal? Ih = Yes Boochiboo = Love Acoota chi-meeto igatta no mootah, nagga to nala itume tidooka. (Angel's Song) =Heed me, you are in my power. Henceforth, nothing shall be too cruel or too abominable for you. You can't escape. Category:Aliens